<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Αντίνοος by VeronicaSaeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348392">Αντίνοος</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko'>VeronicaSaeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glitches in History [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Classical Greece and Rome History &amp; Literature RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, History, Love loss, M/M, flashfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'imperatore Adriano ricorda alcuni momenti passati con il suo amato, dall'incontro sino alla morte, mentre progetta la costruzione dell'Antinoeion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antinous/Publius Aelius Hadrianus | Emperor Hadrian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glitches in History [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Αντίνοος</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&amp;Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ricorda quel caldo giorno di giugno a Claudiopoli, quando lo vide per la prima volta – era giovanissimo, troppo giovane, la sua istruzione non era ancora completata. Lo scelse per inviarlo al suo Paedagogium al Celio.</p><p>Ricorda quando partirono per il suo viaggio in Grecia, tutto era stato preparato al porto e lui, Antinoo, era lì, bello e fulgido come sempre, pronto a seguirlo in ogni dove, come aveva fatto nei tre anni precedenti.</p><p>Ricorda un giorno di caccia, particolarmente entusiasmante, in cui per una volta non avevano catturato nulla, se non loro stessi, nel parco della sua Villa, a casa, sulla strada per Roma.</p><p>Ricorda la sua iniziazione ai riti misterici, la religiosità con cui il giovane vi si era dedicato.</p><p>Ricorda ancora tre giorni fa, quando improvvisamente dalla prua dell’imbarcazione su cui si trovavano c’era stato un rumore sommesso e poi qualcosa che cadeva pesantemente nel Nilo. Il corpo del suo amato era passato lì accanto sulla superficie dell’acqua e quando Adriano lo aveva visto era esploso in un grido di disperazione.</p><p>Poco importa che fosse imperatore, poco importa dei pettegolezzi che già si erano certamente sparsi per tutto il regno. Il suo amato Antinoo non c’è più e già questo è sintomo della sua mancanza.</p><p>Sa già come omaggiare l’importanza che il ragazzo ha avuto nella sua vita, quando dà l’ordine di reperire il materiale per la costruzione dell’<em>Antinoeion</em>.</p><p>Non sa che inizierà un culto; non sa che quel culto avrà grande seguito.</p><p>Ciò che gli interessa è guarire il suo cuore spezzato e non dimenticare nulla di ciò che gli è stato lasciato.</p><p>
  <em>Antinoo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>/267 parole/</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>